


Are You the One?

by Venrajade



Category: Are you the one?, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Are you the one? - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Scenting, Scents & Smells, True Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venrajade/pseuds/Venrajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's sister works for a television network with a dating show that claims that they are able to find someone's True Mate. Cora steals a scent sample from Derek and matches him to an Omega applying to the show with a 99% chance of them being mates.</p><p>Which means Derek is now a reality dating show star. Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The show this is based off of is MTV's Are You The One? Which is a silly silly show but I enjoy it anyways.

 

            Derek didn't know why he was here.

Okay, so he did know why. Cora was a jackass and signed him up for this stupid _dating show_. That wasn't **really** why he was here though because he totally could have gotten out of this if he wanted to but Cora swore on everything she had that amongst the candidates for this season of her network's dating show was some who had a 99% possibility of being his mate.

            That's a huge number.

            That was a guarantee that his scent matched up with _someone_ who he would be spending the next 6 weeks with in this stupid house full of stupid people. He was still mad that Cora stole a scent sample from him and tested it against the samples of however many candidates who wanted to be on this show-- but if there was a chance that it would lead to his mate he forgave her.

            The show, titled "Your One Soul Mate," was in its fifth season. Twenty singles who had yet to find "The One" were all put in a house and meant to blindly figure out who in the house was their One, something predetermined by matchmakers at the beginning of the show. If all 20 found their "correct" match everyone would leave with a portion of 1 million dollars, if they didn't they supposedly went home with nothing. Not that that had ever happened before, surprise surprise. Clues to the ten matches were in the form of ten lights that would light up with the amount of couples who correctly determined their matches at a ceremony, but the lights didn't say who was right or wrong. The only way to 100% way to confirm a match was if the couple won a challenge and then was tested in the "truth booth." That couple would then move to the honeymoon suite where they could bond separate from the rest of the contestants. Most of the time the "true matches" never became real couples.

            That was how Derek's season was to go as well.. except there was a twist. The past seasons were all Betas, because it is hard to prolong suspense and "who is whose One" between Alpha and Omega matches who could use scent to determine who is their best match. This season though they had figured out how to temporarily block the ability to scent to level the playing field. Jokes on them though, Derek Hale was a werewolf of the prestigious Hale pack of Beacon Hills and no scent-blocking nose implant was capable of preventing him being able to smell the disgusting colognes and perfumes of the nine other Alphas around him.

            This season there were 10 Alphas and 10 Omegas with an even split amongst primary genders. Derek didn't actually know who is mate would be-- Cora refused to give him any more information once he agreed to go on the show since she had to pull a LOT of strings to get him on the show as a late contestant. The network didn't really care about what Cora had done since as she said, "Derek, you're hot, rich, and have the highest percentage match of any contestant they have. You and your mate are going to make good TV and give them good publicity since you'll actually stay together forever." As opposed to a lot of the other matches who may only have 40% scent compatibility-- enough for attraction but not enough to overcome the difficulties of a short courtship.

            Whatever, Derek just wanted this whole thing over with so he could meet his mate, convince his mate that they were meant to be, and leave this contrived reality TV shit show behind them. He was worried that his mate would be someone he didn't like-- that they would be like every reality show stereotype there was. But.. they would work out. They were scent compatible, that was as good as saying they were soul mates. Wolves were very good at knowing who was best for them because of their instincts, it was only when they ignored their instincts where things went wrong. Yeah.. so. They would work out, somehow.

            Derek also knew that he probably would be played up as the villain. Laura always said he communicated with his eyebrows and that his eyebrows always screamed 'murder.' He couldn't help that he was grumpy and that he preferred communicating in cynical quips, he liked very few people in the world and fortunately besides Boyd and Erica they were all family so they had to love him back.

 

\----------------------------

            It was his turn to step out. He tried to be civil with the host. He knew that when they showed this on TV he would be titled with:

"Derek, 26

Landscape Architect

California"

 

            Simple, basic. Wouldn't really say much about him other than to remind people of who he was. He honestly tried to watch an episode with his sisters when he'd been cast but he just couldn't stomach it.

            After him came the rest of the Alphas, men and women who he already forgot the names of and already seemed to be posturing. This posturing increased as the first Omegas came out. They seemed to rotate boy-girl-boy-girl and none of them triggered Derek's senses. They were all small pretty things that seemed to fit Omega ideals in one way or another. He didn't have anything against them.. well, except for the blonde who winked at him.

            Then the seventh Omega came out. Almost as tall as him, lean, mole-covered pale skin, thick brown hair, beautiful whiskey eyes. His Omega. He was more than he could have hoped for, he didn't realize how instant the connection he would feel would be. Even with his Omega's scent mixing in with 20 other people's Derek knew instantly that the boy was his.

            The final Omegas came out but Derek paid them no mind, eyes glued to Stiles (his Omega, oh my god) as the boy looked around curiously and laughed at whatever joke the host told as he did the introduction for the show.

 

"The question is, without the ability to scent if your perfect match was in front of you, would you even know?"

 

_Yes,_ thought Derek.

\-----

 

So then there was a party.

            Because of course there was. Young Alphas and Omegas drunk and expected to hook up? Made for great TV and a lot of drama. Derek didn't care, his only goal was to get Stiles to himself and scent him as properly as he could with this damn inhibitor implant in. As much as being a werewolf meant he could still smell things, everything was dampened. He should be able to scent Stiles from further away than ten feet and be able track him, but maybe the implant was more effective than he thought.

            Finding Stiles would also be easier if there weren't all these Omega women crawling all over him. Almost literally.

"Hi Derek," the blonde from earlier said.

"How are you doing Derek?" Another darker skinned brunette asked as she linked arms with the other Omega, effectively blocking his path. Derek could see Stiles smiling and laughing with another Omega and a few Alphas.

            Derek didn't like this situation. Somehow while he knew he would have to court Stiles until Stiles was able to scent him and realize they were matches, he forgot that this was a competition. Derek was a biological Alpha but he was a werewolf Beta-- generally he held himself above all the posturing and the aggressive bullshit because he knew he could take them of he had to. He also had never been attracted to anyone like he was to Stiles. Not his high school girlfriend Paige, not Kate, not the few flings he'd had since. Generally he was happy to be alone and surrounded by family. Having to compete with other Alphas for his Omega's attention? This was not what he wanted.

            He also didn't want to be competed over. It seemed at every turn and every shrug off  he tried to give them at least four of the Omegas (thee women, one man) trailed him and tried to get his attention. He was pretty much in maximum asshole mode, as Laura called it. One syllable answers, physical distance, outright glaring at people until they left.

            At one point he even tried to find shelter in the other Alphas out of desperation.

"So Derek," one of the Alpha females asked as they stood in a group under the pretense of more drinking. "You seem to have a lot of admirers."

"Not interested in them," Derek replied. He couldn't get drunk but if he didn't drink it'd be suspicious.

"No?" A male Alpha interjected. "So you wouldn't mind if I…?" He said nodding to one of the Omegas that had been following Derek.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks man," the Alpha wandered off.

"So what are we talking about over here?" Came a voice followed closely to the best scent ever. Stiles.

             The Omega slotted in next to Derek where the Alpha had vacated.

"Not too much cutie," came the female Alpha. Derek had to resist the urge to growl because that was 100% not acceptable to do and would definitely get picked up on the audio.

"Um, so you guys are the only ones I haven't introduce myself to. I'm Stiles!"

"Cheryl," replied the female Alpha.

"Derek," he said while locking eyes with Stiles. To his pleasure Stiles didn't look away.

"Hey… it's loud, do you wanna maybe?" Stiles asked, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder to an area less full of people.

"There is a cool tree house in the front yard." Derek agreed. As far as he could hear there was no one at the front of the house which would be perfect. His Omega approached him! His Omega wants to talk to him alone! This was a better opportunity than he could have hoped for.

"Really?" Stiles looked surprised. Why should he be? Alone with him is the only place Derek wanted to be.

"Yeah," he boldly took Stiles' hand and led him through the house and away from the hubbub except-- fuck. A camera man and boom mic operator followed. For a second he forgot his every move was being watched.

 

            When they get to the tree house it's obvious it's been set up as filming spot. It's lit with fairy lights so that when they crawl in they can still see each other very clearly.. but so can the cameras.

"Huh, they had something like this in season two." Stiles commented which Derek looked incredulously at him for. "What, you didn't watch season two?"  
"I didn't watch anymore than the first episode of the last season."

"Whaaaaat? Then why are you here?" Stiles asked. God he looked gorgeous, so far so good.

"Sisters bullied me, I think they were sick of me being the only single guy. My older sister's Omega is pregnant and she didn't want me to use the kid as an excuse to become a spinster live-in nanny." He didn't want to get Cora in trouble by telling the truth, but it was close enough to it. Before this Laura and Cora always wanted to set him up but he never allowed them to.

"No way, I can't imagine you being single for so long that would have to happen!" When Stiles spoke it was with his whole body. He rocked a little from his sitting position, his arms flailed, his hands articulated points-- it was mesmerizing.

"What about you?" Derek asked. He would hear if Stiles was lying and he was a little worried his Omega was looking for fame like half the contestants here. But maybe he was here for the right reasons.

"My friend Scott wanted to join. We just graduated college and he was still a little bummed that none of his college relationships ended being as fluffy as his high school sweetheart. He's a super romantic so he decided to sign up, but he was a bit nervous to do it alone so I sent in a package too, 'cause sometimes they'd have one Alpha or Omega who would pair with a Beta. But then this new gimmick happened and… well, here I am." Stiles shrugged, looking adorably bashful. "I got chosen, I wasn't going to do it at first but what if? What if they have my match? I'm a bit of a romantic too but no one's given me the chance to be all.. gooey."  
"I would."

"What?"

            Oh god, did Derek say that out loud? Too much too soon, Hale! He was Derek, he was emotionally distant-- he didn't…

"Uhhh…" God he hoped the mics didn't pick that up. But screw it, this was his OMEGA, if he didn't take the chance now he might regret it. "I.. would.. give you the chance, I mean."

"Really?" Derek nodded. "You do realize you had four Omega fighting for your attention earlier, right?" Derek scrunched up his nose,

"Didn't like them."  
"Okay, okay," Stiles said looking amused. "So you wanna stay here and talk?"  
"More than anything."

\----------------------

            Turns out the sleeping arrangements were absolutely fucked. After the camera crew went home and they were all de-mic'd Derek had the unpleasant surprise that they were all expected to sleep in one room.

"Don't worry, you can tell in past seasons they moved their mattresses around the house or slept on the couch." Stiles said while slightly grabbing onto Derek's arm. He'd managed to drink more but he didn't seem wasted unlike the amount of people Derek could hear barfing around the mansion.

"Great, that's what we're doi--" Derek froze, dammit. He was being presumptuous again. "I mean, if you want to?"

Stiles smiled at him, "Yeah, no, definitely. Fair warning though I'm usually either 100% still when I sleep or I'm flailing."

"I can handle that."

            Derek grabbed two mattresses that were empty while Stiles grabbed pillows and bedding. People were passed out or making out and Derek was glad that no one really commented on them as they left. He found a cozy out of the way nook on the ground floor that wasn't in a convenient location and seemed to not get a lot of foot traffic. It was still more open than he would like but it was probably the best they'd get.

 

"I wonder who's in the boomboom room?"Stiles asked as they made their beds. Ugh, the sheets smelled like other people, Derek hope he and Stiles' scents soaked into them soon.

"The what?" Derek asked, he didn't see anything that looked like a boomboom room when they went through the house.

"The boomboom room, the place where people go to.. you know." Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

"In this house? Where there are cameras rolling 24/7?"

"Yep, you really should have watched more just to know what you were getting into, dude."  
"But.." Derek faltered, sitting on his now made bed which was pushed next to Stiles'. Instinct had him closest to the exits while Stiles' bed was protected and pushed up against the wall. "Aren't they basically making porn on national television?"   
"I mean, they cut away and just have some audio, but pretty much." Stiles crawled over Derek's mattress and into his own bed, tucking himself in. "My dad's the Sherriff of my home town, I'm pretty sure he'd kill me if I ended up in the boomboom room."  
"Your dad is a Sherriff?" Oh shit. "I'm pretty sure my sisters would never let me forget it and I would literally die of embarrassment."

"You gotta stop letting your sisters run your life Der," Stiles said. Derek smiled at him and settled down in his own bed, facing Stiles.

"Do you have sisters? They're impossible to get rid of." God knows Derek's were. He loved them but they were really, really annoying sometimes.

"Me? Nah, only child." Stiles yawned, it was pretty late. He would check the time but they weren't allowed electronics in the building. "Scottie's like a brother though."  
"My family's pretty big," Derek admits.

"Hm.. must be nice. Jus' me an' my dad." Derek pauses and he can hear Stiles' breathing leveling out.

"Yeah… Good night Stiles."  
"Good night Der."

\----------------------------------------------------

 

            After that first night Derek and Stiles were inseparable. If Stiles wasn't with Derek he was making friends with the other Omegas, but besides that they cooked together and slept beside each other. Derek's glad the rest of the house seems to have gotten the message and are leaving them alone aside from a few instances where Blonde Omega (Tiffany?) tried to get his attention which he responded to by simply ignoring her. Stiles always seemed to bristle when she got near which pleased Derek. Even if Stiles is unable to imprint on him through scenting, he seemed to be still responding the way a courting Omega would.

            The third day in the house was Challenge Day. Perfect. He or Stiles would win, go on a date, get put in the Truth Booth and not have to deal with the rest of the house.

 

"Today's challenge will have the Alphas guessing which Omega said what in a game I'm calling 'Omegah Becky, they said what?'"

Or not.

Holy shit.

He didn't even know half the Omega's names. He knew Stiles was making friends with a Brandon and a Samantha but that's it, he had never TALKED to them.

Needless to say he loses. The only one he gets is Stiles' "In High School I wrote a paper on the history of male circumcision.. for economics class" and that's it.

 

"I'm sorry." Derek said to Stiles while the three winning couples left to go on their date.

"Aw, don't worry boo. We can hang out at the house," but Derek wanted to leave the stupid house.

\-------------------------

The first matching ceremony resulted in four spotlights and it took forever to film. Derek hated it but at least he got to sit next to Stiles.

\-------------------------

            Time went quickly and also very slowly. Quickly because he was bonding with his mate who was so honest and open with him even though they were being filmed and Derek had no doubt that Stiles really liked him. They even started kissing a little which was great, though both of them were shy about the cameras. At the same time it was kinda what they were here for and he hoped his mom wouldn't be ashamed of him when they watched the show.

"You better watch out, if you step out on me Sherriff Stilinski is going to come after you." Stiles joked.

"I'm not going to 'step out' on you, idiot." Derek rolled his eyes before he froze. "Wait.. Sherriff Stilinski?"  
"Yeah, my last name is Stilinski. Before you ask, yes, Stiles is a nickname." Stiles smirked and had another spoonful of ice cream as they sat near the pool.

"Stiles, where are you from?"  
"What? California." He replied.

"No, what town are you from?" Derek needed to know, he couldn't be that lucky.

"Beacon Hills."

Derek exhaled long and hard. No wonder Cora insisted he came on the show.

"Derek, why?" Stiles looked concerned now.

"I'm a Hale."

"What?" Stiles blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. Then a look of realization came over his face, "Oh. OHHHHHH, Derek HALE. Derek-- Oh my god, Derek Hale, of the Hales. Of the Hales from Beacon Hills-- HOLY SHIT Derek why have we never met???" Stiles then launched himself out of his own pool chair and onto Derek's lap. He thought he heard snickering from the camera man behind them but he chose to ignore it.

"Well, you just graduated from Berkeley and were living in San Francisco… and I was in New York up until a few years ago getting my masters and Laura was still courting her mate. We must have just passed each other by." God he wished they met earlier and didn't have to meet on the show. But they didn't, and if Derek hadn't been convinced to go on and met Stiles after he would have kicked himself at the lost opportunity.

            Derek couldn't believe his luck though. When it became clear that there was some mutual feelings between him and Stiles and Derek couldn't imagine being apart from his Omega he wondered how their living situation would be. Stiles' dad was very important to him, but so was Derek's pack. He thought they would have to compromise or make sacrifices, but instead this was the best outcome.

"Now you really can't do anything bad," Stiles said. "I bet Talia would even back me up."  
"How do you know my mom?" Derek asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Stiles said with a mischievous look.

"Tell me," said Derek who then tickled Stiles' sides. Stiles squirmed and laughed until he was breathless.

"Ok! So you know Scott?"  
"Yeah, your best friend?"  
"Scott McCall."

             Oh. OH. Scott McCall the technically-a-pack-member-because-he-was-bit-by-a-rogue-Alpha-at-college. Scott McCall who he hadn't met yet because Scott hadn't graduated and the few times Scott had come to the house was when Derek and Laura spent a few holidays with her Omega Jordan's pack in New York. THAT Scott.

"Small world," Derek said a little breathlessly. This was all falling into place and it was kind of insane. Even in the months leading up to the filming Derek was doubtful that he would actually find his true mate, not anymore.

"Yeah, very small. But you know how Beacon Hills is. Kinda magical, kinda crazy." Stiles said pointedly.

 

            Because… because Stiles knew. Stiles knew he was a werewolf. Knew he was going to be Laura's right hand when mom steps down. Knew his mom, knew his PACK. Stiles was human … maybe? Magic was a hard scent to pin down and with the scent inhibitor it was entirely possible he missed it. Especially since there was no way Stiles has been practising since they entered the house. Either way Stiles knew and he was perfect.

"You're perfect," Derek blurted. Stiles looked surprised, and then pleased.

"You're not so bad yourself," Stiles smiled. "I wish I could scent you."

_You have,_ Derek thought. Just because Stiles couldn't smell it didn't mean that Stiles hadn't been rubbing possessive pheromones all over him, and vice versa.

"It's not so bad, we'll know soon enough." Derek said instead.

"Yeah?" Meaning, _you are a werewolf, can you still scent me?_  
"Yeah, I bet you smell perfect." _Yeah, yeah I can._

 

            Stiles didn't even pretend to guard his heart that night. He pulled Derek into the middle of their combined beds and threw his blanket over both of them. Derek sighed with relief at finally being able to hold his Omega through the night.

\--------------------

 

            Stiles loses the second Challenge Day which means he and Derek were there for at least another week. Stiles was just glad that another Omega didn't take Derek on the date or he would have had to "cut a bitch."

            The second ceremony was a mess. There was only one spot light that sent the rest of the cast in a tizzy. Stiles scrunched up his forehead slightly worried but was reassured when Derek tapped the side of his nose.

 

"We all have to SPLIT UP." Screamed an Alpha.

"YEAH," agreed Tiffany the peroxide blonde Omega who had already been truth boothed twice. "You two especially!" She turned, pointing at Derek and Stiles.

"Us?" Stiles said pointing at himself.

"Yes, you've been hogging Derek this entire time and you need to let someone else have a turn!"   
"Excuse you?" Stiles fumed.

"You need to stop isolating him, he obviously wouldn't choose you if he spent literally any time with any of the other Omegas," another one of the Omegas (Brandee?) that had been trailing him night one added.

"You need to sit down RIGHT NOW," Derek shouted. "Is there a spotlight up there? Yes? That's because that is me and Stiles." Derek glared at everyone in the room. "I am going to win the next challenge, Stiles and I are going to go on our date, and all of you are going to vote us into the Truth Booth so we can leave you all behind."  
"Yeah!" Agreed Stiles who stood beside him.

"If I hear anyone talking shit about my mate we are going to have words, and you will not like it." Derek added, looking specifically at the affronted Tiffany and  Brandee.

\-----------------------------------

            Luckily they didn't have to wait long for the next challenge. Filming ten episodes in six weeks meant time was sped up considerably. Also luckily the challenge was a physical one with a ten way tug-of-war where the goal was to grab three handkerchiefs. The hardest part for this one was to not make it obvious how much stronger Derek was than the others, however, he also couldn't be humble enough to come in second place and so he grabbed all three way faster than he should have.

            He was very proud as he stood with Stiles as the rest of the Alphas duked it out. The other two couples were eventually chosen and off they went. It was nice leaving the house, it was crazy that they had spent two weeks in Hawaii and hadn't seen any of it. The date itself was even an amazing zip-lining course, which had him laughing way more freely than he could in the house as Stiles hooted and hollered while going unreasonably fast over valleys. The food was even good, which he was thankful for because as much as they tried to cook it was hard in a house with twenty people and one kitchen. They usually had to revert to the shitty craft services table which was usually picked over.

"Think they'll put us in the truth booth?" Stiles asked, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder when they had a moment alone.

"They better, I can't spend much more time in that house."Derek kept on waking up to screaming matches between the other couples, apparently there was some sort of cheating accusations going on or something. He didn't really know or care, it's not like he was friends with any of them.

"I hope they don't make you look too much like a jerk," Stiles linked their hands together. At least it wasn't all bad.

"I think it's inevitable, but who cares what any of them think?"  
"Even the eight hundred thousand people who watch this show?"   
"That many?" Derek asked, "But yeah. There are Youtubers bigger than that."  
"Ha, yeah."

\----------------------------------------------

 

            Derek and Stiles were going to the truth booth. Derek and Stiles were going to have their scent inhibitors taken out to see if they were compatible. Derek would finally be able to smell Stiles' full scent, Stiles would finally understand why Derek was going crazy over him.

            Stiles and Derek were giddy as they walked to the booth which is more like a rainforest bungalow with a weird futuristic interior. They stopped to do an interview (because this was still a TV show) before entering. There they stood in the center of a bright white room where a screen with their faces was on it. The screen would tell them whether or not they were perfect matches at the same time that the people at the house would find out. Derek will give them credit, he felt suitably tense even though he knew the outcome.

            A clock counted down on the screen and Stiles and Derek looked on hardly breathing.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1… PERFECT MATCH

 

            Stiles shouted and threw himself at Derek and wrapped his legs and arms around the werewolf as Derek swung him around. Derek ripped out the scent inhibitor and then reached for Stiles'. It was removed and both Derek and Stiles breathed in deeply.

            For Derek it was the same scent that he'd been smelling a muted version of for the past two weeks. Burnt marshmallow, warm sheets, and all the other indescribable things that made up Stiles flooded his nose and filled him with such a contentment he only felt a fraction of when he had first scented Stiles. The full thing was so perfect that he could feel himself blinking back tears. Stiles was out right crying with happiness.  
"Derek oh my god, Derek you smell-- oh my god I need to bottle you up. I'm not pregnant and I am not getting pregnant for at LEAST three more years but I need to immediately make a nest out of everything that smells like you, oh my god."

            It took them a long time to get back to the house where they were congratulated and greeted by revelry. Derek and Stiles actually felt up to celebrating with everyone else now that all rivalry had been squashed. Tiffany still seemed upset but she also already had a love triangle with Cheryl and Brock so the new mates didn't see much of her. Soon enough though they get taken out of the house and driven to the honeymoon suite which is just a nice hotel room closer to town. They get filmed settling in to their room but then are left alone.

"There's no cameras in here?" Stiles asked.

"Nope." Derek grinned, he couldn't hear any tell-tale electronics besides the TV and the alarm clock. For the first time in their entire relationship they actually had privacy.

"Come 'ere" Stiles grabbed him by the Henley and drug him down onto the bed. They made out hot and heavy for a little while and as much as they both wanted to go further it was 4 AM and they were exhausted. They changed into their pyjamas, brushed their teeth and crawled into bed and each other's arms.

"So," Stiles started sleepily.

"So," Derek replied.

"Werewolf's sister figures out werewolf's true mate is a contestant for a reality TV show and pulls some strings to get werewolf on said TV show. Werewolf goes on TV show and because he's a werewolf he can scent his mate even though TV producers try to prevent that, am I right?" Stiles finished looking pleased and smug by his mates' surprised look.

"Yes, perfect. How'd you know?" Derek asked. That was lot of details Stiles got right.

"I went to high school with Cora, I knew from facebook that she worked in TV and she's the one who Scott asked for tips in the first place. When I figured out you were Derek Hale it all came together," Stiles explained. "By the way your mate is super smart and is going to be your pack's next emissary so you better stay on your toes."  
"Emissary? God, you're perfect. Also I already knew about the smart thing."  
"Good."

            Derek and Stiles smiled dopily at each other, scenting one another in turns until they were too tired to do anything.

"Stiles?" Derek asked in a whisper.   
"Mmhmm," Stiles replied. His eyes were already closed and he was almost asleep.

"Is it okay if I love you already?"  
            Stiles' eyes cracked open a small amount and a large sleepy smile spread on the Omega's face.

"Yeah, 'cause I love you too."

"Good."

"Good night Derek, I love you."  
"Good night, I love you too."

\--------------------

 

            They basically had the next 4 weeks to themselves. Every 4 days or so they were required to show up to the matching ceremony which was actually really funny when he did not care about the money and could simply observe, he even caught up on some of the "storylines" of the other contestants. Tiffany had been dumped by both Cheryl and Brock, Brock moving onto Brandee who WAS Tiffany's best friend. Stiles' sort of friend Samantha was playing hard-to-get with an Alpha named Susie, his other friend Clint kept on striking out with the Alphas who were paying other Omegas more attention. Generally it was circus but Derek and Stiles revelled being out of it.

            Generally they spent their time completely alone except for a film crew would come by and film them for 15 minutes on a date and then left them alone. There was another couple who were perfect matches but Derek and Stiles barely saw them. The mates decided to finally take advantage of Hawaii and went on as many day trips as they were allowed to. They went hiking, parasailing, surfing, exploring, and mostly swimming on a beautiful secluded beach. It actually felt like a honey moon which was perfect as Stiles and Derek grew closer and closer, no longer held back by the knowledge that the things that they said might be broadcasted. The fact that Stiles was in the know about so many parts of his life already made Derek so thankful that he had gone on this journey. For the first time in his life he felt that every really was happily ever after.

            On the final day of filming Derek was antsy for everything to end. As much as he loved being secluded with his mate there were things they would not do so long as they still were surrounded by a reality TV show. The biggest thing was that they refused to bond or have sex just in case they accidentally bonded. Bonding was the final step in becoming mates and they did not want to share that with this TV show. They didn't want to exploit their feelings for one another like that.

             Secondly, they wanted to go home and integrate their lives. Their families would be easy, they already knew each other and liked one another. Derek would continue to work for a few years as a landscape architect before starting a plant nursery. Stiles decided he would work from home as both a supernatural consultant, writer, and apprentice emissary. His original goal of becoming a deputy changed when Scott was bitten and an entirely new world opened up to him. Stiles it turned out was incredibly adept at picking up and practising magic as well as doing research, he had already helped Deaton on many occasions as well as a few other packs allied with the Hales.

            Either way they had to finish filming this last day first. Derek knew they had to have given hints to the cast because there was no way this group would have won the way they had been playing before. Sure enough all ten lights lit up and confetti rained from the ceiling. Stiles was cheering with everyone else and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

"I forgot we got money out of this!" Stiles laughed, "I can pay off my student loans!"

            Derek grinned and kissed his mate, as much he and the Hales had more money than they would ever need, an extra 50 thousand for both of them did sound pretty nice. Maybe they could build a house…

 

"10 lights, 10 matches. These lucky contestants are going home with love and money.  Join us next season when we try to find…. 'Your One Soulmate!'"

 

            _Yeah,_ Derek thought looking at Stiles. _I did find my Soulmate._


	2. Epilogue: Or, the Aftermath

            Stiles has had a permanent hickey over his scenting gland ever since they went to the honeymoon suite. Derek had one too.

            Basically they can't bond yet, even now two months after they finished filming on the eve of the season premiere. During the show all of the Alphas and Omegas were on suppressants to prevent heats and ruts but that made it so Stiles' cycle was way out of whack. He guessed that everything was behind two months so normally his heat would be in September but with this delay it would be closer to October, just after the finale.

            That was perfect for Stiles and Derek actually. They were already 100% dedicated to each other so neither of them felt insecure about their relationship. Theoretically they could induce a heat but that felt wrong somehow. As artificial as their meeting was, everything else about their bond felt so organic that it felt wrong to push it. It also gave their family time to plan a bonding ceremony, which Stiles had to admit was a big bonus. He was a sap who had dreamt about his ceremony day ever since he was a kid, so it only felt right to do it properly. Also October was a slow month for Derek which meant they could use some of their prize money and stay secluded the entire month if they wanted to.

            So far everything had been great. It had been hilarious when after filming when he finally got his phone back and he finally got to phone his dad.

"Hey son," answered the Sheriff

"Hey dad! So my flight should be in at 11:30," Stiles said.

"I thought so. Listen, I was just talking to Talia Hale…"

            Stiles froze, "oh yeah?"  
"Her son Derek is also going to be coming in on a plane today and turns out he also was filming a show in Hawaii. Weird, huh?"

            Oh my god, Dad knew but he didn't know. Stiles could tell from the non-chalant tone in his Dad's voice that while his dad was noting the serendipity of the fact he didn't suspect that he and Derek were together. How Stiles figured that out by one sentence was simply being a pretty good detective when it came to his dad. "Weird," Stiles commented like it was new information.

"Anyways, should I be expecting anyone coming to visit soon?"

"Nuh uh, Dad. I signed a Non-Disclosure Agreement, I'm not saying anything until I get home," evaded Stiles.

The Sherriff sighed, "fine, see you soon kiddo."

            When they hung up Stiles just stared at his phone.

"Stiles?" Asked Derek concernedly.

"Holy shit I think our parents are going to pick us up together."

\-----------

"No wonder you were being weird on the phone," the Sheriff said eyeing Derek after Stiles flung himself at his dad once they made it through the airport.

"Sir," Derek said stiffly. It's not even that he didn't know the Sheriff, Jordan was one of his deputies!

"Hello cub, something you want to tell your mother?" Talia slinked in next. She was pure Alpha at this moment, both in the human and werewolf sense and it made Derek duck his head in submission.

"Dad!" Stiles said, scandalized but happy. "Mrs. Hale, or, uh, Ms. Hale? Alpha Hale?"  
"Talia will be fine, dear." The Alpha said magnanimously, "after all, you are my son's mate."

"Yeah," Stiles returned to Derek's side and beamed as his Alpha wrapped an arm around him. "Surprise?"

"Maybe not so much," the Sheriff shared a look with Talia. "Cora kept on hinting that if I got more involved with the pack it would make Scott feel more comfortable, but I'm beginning to suspect she had ulterior motives."

"Huh," Derek mused.

"Well, how about all of us head to the house and have a nice lunch and catch up?" Talia asked, and yet at the same time everyone knew it was more of a command.

\---------------------------

            After that things went great. The Sheriff became very close with the Hales, especially Talia and her husband Fredric. He had an open invitation to come to family dinner which he often accepted which Stiles was extremely grateful for since it helped fill the gaps of loneliness both of them had since Claudia's death as well as made sure the Sheriff had proper food.

            Stiles had immediately moved into Derek's loft. Derek had given him free reign to change things up to make things more like theirs rather than just Derek's which mostly involved revamping the living room into something cozier with a new couch and love chair and more throws and pillows than they needed. He also put a TV in the bedroom because there were mornings where cuddling in bed watching HGTV won out over being productive members of society. Overall the transition was nearly seamless. It helped that Stiles had just graduated and was going to undergo major life changes anyways, but it was nice to have the landing pad of a secure home.

            They had an idyllic first month after filming ended but soon they (sort of) had to do more work. As soon as the cast was announced people started speculating really quick about how the season would play out. Derek was already sick of it.

"What do you mean I have to get a twitter?" Derek grumped from where he was making lunch in the loft's kitchen.  
"It was in your contract, bro." Cora replied, just as grumpily. Cora was one of Stiles' favourite people for hooking him and Derek up, but he also quickly remembered how terrifying he found her when they were in school.

"We went over all of this when you signed, were you even paying attention?" Laura on the other hand he got on with like a house on fire. Wait, maybe that wasn't the best metaphor considering the attempted arson..

"I mean, I don't even know how to use it." Derek frowned.

"I'll help you luddite-wolf," Stiles said from his place in the living room. He and Cora were currently playing Jenga for Moon knows what reason.

"Can't we just share one?"  
"Not until the third episode when we're revealed as a perfect match. NDAs, honeybunch. Gotta keep the mystery alive!" Stiles then swore as he almost caused the tower to fall.

"That's dumb," Derek said. He then looked Laura in the eyes as if to reemphasize the point, "That's super dumb."

\--------------------------------------

            They ended up having viewing parties for all of the episodes at the Hale house. Everyone (and Stiles meant everyone) crowded into the den where a huge custom-made sectional actually managed to accommodate everyone. It was a bit nerve-wracking because Stiles and Derek didn't know how they would come across. The producers got so much footage that depending on how they edited both of them could be really embarrassed.

"Keep in mind this is all fantasy, not reality." Stiles announced to the room on the night of the premiere. He was sandwiched between Derek and his Dad with Scott at his feet next to Isaac.

"May I remind you you actually got together? That's not fantasy," snarked Erica from her place beside Boyd.

"Yeah.. but like, everything else.."  
"I think we all know how TV works," Cora interrupted. She'd flown up from LA specifically for this.

"Shut up, shut up, shows on!" Stiles shushed.

\-----------------------

There was a dramatic season preview at the beginning of the episode with a whole bunch of things that Stiles didn't remember but included Derek screaming in the second match ceremony. Stiles did worry that they would both come out looking like villains-- except--

"You guys are gross," Laura whined hiding her face in Jordan's neck as TV!Derek and Stiles made moon eyes at each other in the tree fort. They had really played up the "Derek only has eyes for Stiles angle" making the Omegas trailing Derek look desperate.  There were a lot of confessional cuts which had the Omegas extol how hot they found Derek-- even Stiles.

"He. is. so. pretty." TV!Stiles said fanning himself. "But he's already busy so I guess I have to look elsewhere." Cut to Stiles flirting, flirting! With  Teddy, one of the male Alphas.

"Stiles!" Real!Derek said, affronted. "You never told me about Teddy."  
"Oh, stop it. I thought the point was to get to know people and **I** do not have a super sniffer that can cheat the system," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Besides, next ten minutes I pounced."  
            There was another cut to the confessional TV!Stiles, "screw it! All of these other Alphas are lame, I'm gonna try anyways." The living room cheered. Get it, TV!Stiles.

\---------------

            Episode two was even worse for the people who thought they were being too affectionate because the entire focus seemed to be on them. Turns out there was a lot of scheming and backstabbing going on with the rest of the cast while Stiles and Derek remained wrapped up in each other.

"Der! They got footage of our little nest!" Stiles said excitedly as a night vision camera scene of them staying up late into the night talking about their hopes for the future. Everyone awww'd as TV!Derek and Stiles debated over what kind of dog they would want.  
"We still haven't decided yet," Derek announced. Currently they were split between adopting a former police German Sheppard or a wiener dog.

            The tone of the episode took a turn when the accusations Tiffany pointed at them happened.

"Have words? Derek that is so lame. What were you going to do? Fight them?" Laura laughed.

"Darling I hope that wasn't a consideration, a legal battle would have been quite lengthy if you assaulted one of them," Talia said calmly.

"I wasn’t!" Derek blushed, "I just wanted them to leave us alone."

\-----------------

            Episode three was pretty much the last episode they had any screen time in and even then they pretty much disappeared half way through once they were confirmed. It was really embarrassing but Stiles was glad that they had the footage. Not everyone gets to see the exact moment that soul mates get to scent each other for the first time. Stiles was surprised at Derek crying, he'd been so hysterical himself during the process that he hadn't realized. Even as they watched Derek was tearing up and he wasn't the only one. Scott was outright bawling and his Dad gave him a watery smile while patting them both on the back. Jordan had a complete break down because of "pregnancy hormones" and even Cora had a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

            It was a sweet moment, and Stiles was glad they got to see it for the first time with their family like this.

 

"Okay, social media time!" After the episode aired he and Derek were 100% allowed to be seen together. It also meant Derek could give up his half-assed attempts at live-tweeting with great gems like, "wow what drama," and, "I wonder what will happen #things." Nothing compared to Stiles' own dynamite commentary.

            Getting out his phone and making sure no one looked like they had just been crying Stiles switched his snapchat to front facing and made sure everyone was it the shot.

"Were you all surprised?" Stiles said into the phone as Derek hooked his chin over Stiles' shoulder. He quickly added that snap to his snat story and filmed another clip. "This is our viewing party! From the Stilinski-Hale family we hope you enjoyed it!"

\--------------------------------

            Needless to say the media picked up on them quickly. Turns out he and Derek (#sterek) were fan favourites, they even got recognized occasionally which made Derek annoyed to no end. After Stiles' season three snap there were even more articles.

"You won't believe how attractive this perfect match's family is!"  
"10 ways #sterek melted our hearts"

"Are Derek and Stiles still together?"  
"Trouble in paradise? Derek Hale quits twitter."

"Why Stiles' Snapchat is relationship #goals."

"Why haven't they bonded yet? 3 reality star couples who haven't tied the knot."

            After the season finale aired they both go dark. To be perfectly honest as much fun as Stiles had with social media, he doesn't want his relationship under scrutiny. They were happy, they were SO happy, and he didn't want people who didn't understand that they bickered for fun misinterpreting what they meant to each other. They refuse interviews, they privatized their accounts, and hoped that soon the fervour would die down and they can return to normal.

            The only time they are in the news again is in October when someone somehow got access to Lydia's instagram where she had posted pictures of the bonding ceremony. It was a beautiful picture, Derek and Stiles in tuxedos laughing and leaning into each other with rings shining on their fingers and bite marks on their necks. Lydia's description reads:

"Guess they found their ones. ;) #loveisreal #StilinskiHaleWedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, little longer than I intended but who cares! I really appreciate all the comments a kudos on the first chapter. Made writing this one easy peasy. Unbeta'd so if things change it's because I'm editing!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Super cute and fluffy, just the way I like them. Comment if you'd like! I totally didn't mean to actually write this, hahaha. I'll probably add a little epilogue.


End file.
